Dibalik Musim Kuning
by Yanashi Hime
Summary: Suara apa yang ada disetiap panen tiba. Apa yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu saat padi menguning serta cerita dibalik kakak-beradik


**Dibalik Musim Yang Menguning**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

By Yanashi Hime

Konoha adalah sebuah desa kecil dimana masyarakat disana hidup dalam kedamaian serta kesederhanaan, bertani tak akan jauh dari pekerjaan masyarakat tak tua maupun muda . Jika kau melihat kearah pesawahan terlihat padi menguning, musim panen kali ini sepertinya berlimpah terlihat dari senyum cerah para petani sore ini. Beberapa orang terlihat sedang beristirahat digubuk mungil sekedar melepas penat, masih ada beberapa petak sawah yang belum dipanen tentu tak akan dilanjutkan hari ini karena matahari sudah mulai menyembunyikan sinarnya, warna oranye diujung barat menyebar garis dilangit pemandangan yang indah tentunya.

Suara itu terdengar lagi, sudah panen ketiga ini suara itu menemani para petani ketika senja, suara yang begitu merdu namun juga memilukan. Tak jauh dari daerah pesawahan terdapat pemakaman suara itu berasal, suara merdu nan memilukan setiap musim panen tiba suara yang seolah mengatakan berbahagia lah pada musim panen tetapi jangan lupakan rasa syukur pada Tuhan.

"Kali ini apa?" Kiba lelaki berambut jabrik memiliki tato merah dikedua pipinya memecah keheningan setelah suara itu menghilang, ia teguk tetesan terakhir bekal air yang ia bawa. Sedikit kesal sepertinya tetesan terakhir air belum melepas dahaga setelah seharian memanen padi.

"Entahlah, hey jangan minum airku Kiba!" gadis bercepol dua tak terima dengan kelakuan Kiba yang seenaknya menghabiskan air miliknya. "Kau ini pelit sekali Tenten, lagipula sebentar lagi kita pulang" jawab kiba santai sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya ditiang gubuk yang terbuat dari bambu menikmati pemandangan padi keemasan ditambah warna oranye kemerahan dari sang matahari, entah mengapa pemandangan seperti ini berasa seperti surga untuknya. "Hei Tenten, aku tidak mengerti musim panen juga bisa membawa kesedihan ternyata"

Awalnya Tenten akan membantah, namun setelah mendengar ucapan Kiba yang terakhir dia sedikit tersentak kemudian menghela napas berat "Tiga tahun yang lalu ya?" Tenten mengikuti arah pandang kiba, masih ada beberapa orang yang belum istirahat menganai padi. Kejadian yang melekat diingatan mereka berdua, tiga tahun yang lalu saat suara itu mulai terdengar kala musim panen tiba saat orang-orang berbahagia termasuk dirinya dan Kiba namun sepertinya Tuhan mengajarkan sesuatu pada petani pada waktu itu.

Tiga tahun yang lalu didaerah yang sama seorang gadis berumur lima belas tahun berlari kecil di pematang sawah , rambut merah muda sebahunya melambai-lambai sedikit lepek bagian poni karena peluh menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Nii-san . . . Sasuke nii-san" nafasnya terengah memanggil kakaknya yang sedang menganai padi kini menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Sakura . . . kau tak perlu berlari seperti itu" Sasuke menghampiri Sakura menaiki pematang menggandeng tangan mungil Sakura menuju gubuk perasaan khawatir menyelimuti pikirannya.

"Hehe . . _gomen_ aku tak apa hari ini aku bersemangat membawakan Sasuke- _nii_ makanan, dua nasi kepaaaal" ucap sakura semangat seraya mengacungkan dua jari kearah Sasuke. "Hn. . _Arigato_ " Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Sakura dengan kasih sayang. Ia ambil satu nasi kepal sisanya ia sodorkan kehadapan Sakura "Ini makanlah!". Sakura terhenyak jujur dalam hati saat ini sedang lapar tapi dia tidak boleh egois, saat ini kakaknya sedang bekerja keras membutuhkan energi lebih banyak daripada ia yang hanya bisa membuat makanan itu pun belum tentu enak. "Uhm . . aku kenyang _Nii-san_ " Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya seraya senyum lebar meyakinkan kakaknya"Tidak, makanlah!" Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tajam, membuat Sakura menciut sekaligus sebal bersamaan "Tukang paksa" Sakura menjulurkan lidah kemudian mengambil sisa nasi kepal yang ia bawa memakannya dengan lahap.

Saat sedang menikmati nasi kepal ia merasakan sentuhan tangan dibagian perutnya, tak diragukan lagi pelakunya adalah Sasuke "S-sasuke _-nii_ " Sakura merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. "Sakura" Sasuke memandang lurus kedua mata Sakura, "Nanti kalau aku sudah sampai rumah kujahitkan lagi bajumu, dibagian perutmu sobek lagi", Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, lagi dan lagi ia menyusahkan kakaknya. Seharusnya dia bisa menjahit bajunya sendiri yang memang sudah banyak tambal kain sana-sini, semua baju yang ia miliki dan kakaknya memang pemberian dari warga sekitar itupun mereka sudah sangat bersyukur, setidaknya Tuhan tidak membiarkan mereka telanjang. Sakura sudah berlatih menjahit tetapi tetap tak ada hasil, membuat dirinya sendiri penasaran apakah penyakitnya membuatnya otaknya tak bekerja dengan baik.

"Sakura, apa kau pusing lagi?" Sasuke cemas dengan sikap Sakura yang tak kunjung membalas ucapannya ia sentuh kening lebar Sakura namun suara tertawa menghentikan Sasuke. "Daijobou Sasuke-nii, aku hanya berpikir kakakku ini sangat baik sekali, tapi aku mau nanti Sasuke-nii menjahit dengan benang merah muda hehe" senyuman kembali terpatri diwajah Sakura. Sasuke memandang senyum Sakura dengan dada sesak, apa yang sudah ia berikan Sakura, lihatlah baju yang ia kenakan sudah banyak jahitan untuk menutupi setiap sobekan memperlihatkan berapa lama baju itu Sakura kenakan. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura adiknya bukanlah seorang yang mengeluh bahkan senyuman lebar akan selalu menghiasi wajahnya kala Sasuke selesai menjahitkan baju usangnya.

Sasuke teringat tiga hari yang lalu saat dia menunjukkan gulungan benang merah muda yang baru ia beli di pasar dihadapan Sakura, manik hijau Sakura berbinar kemudian berganti cairan bening mengalir, Sakura terisak seraya mengucapkan terimakasih dan minta maaf berkali-kali mengatakan kalau dia selalu merepotkan Sasuke. Demi apapun Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir apa yang membuat adiknya begitu merasa bersalah, disaat orang luar sana mampu memberikan sesuatu yang lebih Sasuke hanya mampu memberikan sebuah benang merah muda untuk adiknya, karena Sasuke tahu Sakura menyukai warna itu.

Tubuh ambruk Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke, bayangan padi gagal panen memenuhi pikirannya "Sakuraa. . hei Sakura" Sasuke mengguncang tubuh kurus adiknya, tidak! Bukankah ini belum waktunya, bayangan tatapan warga desa menatap Sakura dengan sinis juga berputar dikepala Sasuke. "Nee nii-san, padi yang menguning itu indah bukan" ucapan Sakura yang selalu ia katakan pada musim panen terngiang. Semuanya berputar, Sasuke merasakan sakit luar biasa dikepalanya, tunggu! dia harus segera membawa Sakura pulang. Namun kenapa Tuhan mempermainkannya, pandangannya mulai kabur dan menggelap.

"Sakura, padi yang menguning itu aku membencinya"

TBC

Fuh . . fic macam apa ini, lanjut apa delete aja ya? Gaje soalnya XD

Sebelumnya author minta maaf nggak pernah nongol

Author sedang kecanduan game Mobile Legend :v jadi males mau ngetik, btw ada yang main? (*plak)

Rencana fic ini two shoot aja, tapi lihat nanti

Oh iya ide gegara liat beberapa daerah lagi panen :D

Thanks buat reader dan reviewnya.

Selamat berpanen ria :D

Sekian dari Auhor


End file.
